Please Don't Leave Me
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: Cammie Morgan has just lost her father, and she's desperate not to lose her mother too. But will Rachel listen to her daughter's pleas? Please read and review.


**This is my first story for these books, so be gentle. I love this series, and I've been playing around with a story for them for quite a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Cammie, please."  
"No." Cammie Morgan said as she continued making her bed, refusing to look at her mother.  
"Cammie, please let me talk."  
"Why?" She yelled from across her bed, hoping the physical baracade between her and her mother would put up a metaphorical baracade around her heart; anything to keep her from crumbling. "What's the point, Mom."  
"Cammie, I'm sorry!"  
"Sorry for what? Sorry that he's never coming home, or sorry that you won't leave Langley?"  
"I already told you why I wouldn't, Cam. Why I can't."  
"No, you told me why you didn't want to."  
"Cam, I can't just walk away from my career-"  
"So you can walk away from me, is that it?"  
"What? Cam, what are you talking about?"  
"That's what's going to end up happening. You're going to go back to Langely and you're going to get sent away. Then you're going to get yourself killed trying to prove that you can still be in the field. What am I going to do then? Go live with Grandma and Grandpa in Nebraska? No thanks. I'd honestly rather you wipe my memory now."  
"Cam, you know I can't do that."  
"Why? It's ok for you to forget all about me, but I can't forget you? How is that fair?"  
"No! Of course I don't want to forget about you! I love you, Sweetie."  
"Then why won't you let me just pretend I don't know any of this, like I don't know what could happen to you when you leave?"  
"How would we explain to your grandparents that you don't know them, or me? What would they think?"  
Cammie huffed and sat in the middle of her bed, but didn't reply. She knew her mother was right. Besides, she didn't really want to forget her family. Rachel took a tentative step toward her daughter and after receiving no reaction, she crossed the room until she was sitting on her daughter's bed.  
"Cammie-"  
"I don't want to forget." Cammie blurted, trying to keep the tears from falling.  
"I know you don't, Sweetie."  
"But can't you please leave? Go into something else? Something where you might not die every other day?" Cammie pleaded as the tears finally slipped from her eyes.  
Rachel sighed and brought her hand up to wipe the tears off her daughter's cheeks. "Cammie." She sighed.  
"Please, Mommy." Cammie interuppted. "Please. Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to lose both my parents. I don't want to start school next year without you both."  
Rachel pulled her daughter into her arms and held her as the little girl started sobbing.  
"Please, Mommy." Cammie repeated over and over.  
Finally, Cammie's tears finished and her breathing regulated itself, but she didn't extract herself from her mother's grasp. Rachel leaned over and turned off Cammie's lamp.  
"No." Cammie whimpered.  
"Shh, Sweetie." Rachel said as she stroked Cammie's hair. "I'm not leaving. Just turning off the light."  
Cammie quieted down and laid down, pulling her mother down with her. Rachel situated them so that Cammie was laying with her head on her mom's shoulder and Rachel's arms wrapped around her tightly.  
It wasn't that Cammie was afraid of the dark, because she wasn't. It was that a few weeks ago her father had been perfectly fine and calling on a secureline to ask what kind of trinket she wanted from his mission. Now, though, he was never coming home. They'd learned a few days ago that they'd likely never see him again- after all, MIA was just a technicality. Everyone suspected the MIA was for Rachel and Cammie's benefit. Even they assumed he was KIA- and since they'd learned, neither had wanted to sleep alone, fearing that the nightmares from the first noght would come back.  
It took Cammie about 10 minutes to fall asleep, and as soon as Rachel was sure her daughter wouldn't wake up, she eased herself from Cammie's grip and and got out of the bed as quietly as she could.  
She walked into the hall, making sure the bedroom door was closed and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and dialed a number she'd been thinking about for days.  
"Hello?" A voice answered.  
"Hi, it's Agent Morgan."  
"Ah,Agent Morgan. I'd been wondering if we'd hear from you."  
"I've been wondering if I would call."  
"So what persuaded you?"  
"I had a heart to heart with my daughter."  
"And?"  
"The school still needs a headmistress, right?"  
"Indeed it does."  
Rachel took a deep breath. "I'll do it. Put in my notice at Langely."  
"First thing in the morning."  
"Thank you." Rachel said. Just as she was about to hang up, the voice stopped her.  
"I'm sorry, Rachel."  
"I know you are. I appreciate it." She replied.  
"Give Cammie a hug for me."  
"I will Joe." Rachel said andhung up.  
"You will what?" A soft voice asked from behind her.  
"Joe wants me to give you a hug." She siad turning to smile at her daughter.  
"Why were you calling him so late?" Cammie asked, refusing to be sidetracked from thequestions she needed answered.  
"I accepted a new job." Rachel said simply.  
"When are you leaving?" Cammie asked, not even bothering to try to hide the dissappointment in her voice.  
"Early August." Rachel replied.  
Cammie nodded. "Where areyou going this time?" She asked.  
"Virginia."  
"Back to Langely?"  
"No. I'm done with Langely."  
Cammie's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Really?"  
"Really." Rachel said.  
"So where are you going then?" Cammie asked, remembering the half-answered question.  
"This little place you might have heard of. The Gallagher Academy For Exceptinal Young Women." she replied, unable to keep the smile off her face.  
"Wait, what?" Cammie asked.  
"They need a new Headmistress and they asked me to take it. I just called and accepted."  
"Promise? This isn't some joke? You're not just going to get my hopes up and ditch me?"  
"I promise." Rachel said.  
Cammie smiled, and that was all the warning Rachel had before her daughter ran across the room and threw herself into her mother's arms.  
"Thank you, Mom." Cammie whispered.  
"You're welcome, Cammie." Rachel whispered back. She kissed her daughter's cheek before turning and carrying her back through the hall and into Cammie's bedroom. They got back under the covers and Cammie fell asleep almost instantly.  
"I love you so much, Cameron." Rachel whispered as with one last kiss to her daughter's head, Rachel fell asleep.

* * *

**There you go! I love these books, and I honestly can't believe it's taken me this long to write a story for them. Also, I can't remember if Cammie knew Joe before the books, but whatever. In this story, she does.  
Reviews are wonderful. You shuold write one. :)**


End file.
